


The Eye of the Storm

by fanspiration



Series: Hamburr AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Jeez, Kinda, M/M, Modern AU, a ton of pining, alex and aaron pretend to date to stop aaron's mom, based on tumblr prompt, burr's parents are alive, but it's mentioned, but then Feelings happen, especially his mom, fake dating au, that's pretty much it, they aren't at college at the moment because it's summer break, they're matchmakers, who tries to set him up with random guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspiration/pseuds/fanspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think you should go on that date with James."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Alex shrugged. "What harm could it do? You know your parents aren't going to stop until you have a boyfriend, so you might as well give it a go."</p><p>"Or I could just tell them I have a boyfriend and be done with it," Aaron muttered, shaking his head. </p><p>"How about me?"</p><p>-</p><p>This fic was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr: </p><p>AU where Burr comes out to his parents and they're super supportive but a bit too overeager and try to set him up all the time so he fake dates Alex to get them to chill because if he hears about another of his dad's coworkers' son he'll cry</p><p>http://alexanburrsir.tumblr.com/post/147713915413/au-where-burr-comes-out-to-his-parents-and-theyre</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw this prompt on tumblr (http://alexanburrsir.tumblr.com/post/147713915413/au-where-burr-comes-out-to-his-parents-and-theyre) and it inspired this fic. thanks to alexanburrsir on tumblr for letting me use this!

Sometimes, Aaron really regretted coming out to his parents. They weren't unsupportive; no, that wasn't it at all. The problem was that they were almost _too_ supportive, and seemed weirdly invested in his love life. If he had a dollar every time his parents had tried to set him up, Aaron was certain he would be rich enough to run for president.

The conversation usually started innocently enough, his mother saying, "I was talking to Jane today..." or "when I went to the coffee shop this morning..." and ended with, "he's a lovely young man, Aaron, what harm would one date do?"

Admittedly, he hadn't been doing too well on the dating side of things recently, but although he appreciated the sentiment, it was getting annoying. He was a grown ass man, for God's sake. If he couldn't find a boyfriend without his mom's help, there was no hope for him whatsoever.

Alex, on the other hand, found it hilarious. "I don't know why you find it so irritating," he mused one day as they sat together in the park. "I think it's cute."

"It stopped being cute the third time my mom tried to introduce me to a colleague's son," Aaron responded, staring at the sky. "I humoured her the first couple of times, but now my dad has joined in, it's just weird, you know?"

Alex shrugged. "Still cute. Who's the newest candidate?"

Realising he wasn't getting out of this conversation any time soon, Aaron sighed, sitting up, and began to think back to what his dad had told him earlier that morning. "His name is James, he's the son of my dad's boss's secretary. He enjoys long walks by the sea and hates cities as they make his asthma worse, he is quiet but very loving, and would love to meet me."

"Are you going to?"

He shook his head, picking at some grass. "I don't think so. Last time I went on a date with one of dad's recommendations, he never showed, and I sat in a bar for two whole hours by myself."

"Yeah, but then I came and joined you and we had a got super drunk, so it can't have been _that_ bad," Alex said, nudging him in the ribs. The two of them laughed for a moment then fell into an easy silence, Alex turning back to his laptop.

Aaron turned to look around the park, squinting slightly as he took in the view. It was a lovely day, not too hot but warm enough, and the park was full of people. Small children chased each other across the grass, shrieking as they ran through the bushes. Young couples sat together on benches, holding hands, kissing or just sitting in companionable silence, and, for a moment, Aaron felt a pang of jealousy, which surprised him somehow. The last relationship of his that has lasted a considerable about of time was with Theodosia, but they both agreed that was never going to work, especially when Aaron came out as gay. They had taken it well, though, and they were still great friends.

Speaking of friends... He looked back over to Alex, who was now typing furiously on his laptop. Probably another one of his essays, Aaron thought to himself. They didn't go back to college for another month or so, but Alex was nothing if not prepared. Sometimes, Aaron thought he might even be doing it for fun.

The boy in question looked up, meeting Aaron's eyes with a grin. "You alright?"

"Yeah." He looked down at his watch, then swore softly. "I told mom I'd be home by six, so I should probably get going." He stood up, joints protesting painfully, and was surprised when Alex did the same.

"If you're going, there's not much point in me staying alone," he explained, zipping up his bag. "Ready?"

The two walked in silence for several streets, then Alex spoke again. "I think you should go on that date with James."

"What do you mean?"

Alex shrugged. "What harm could it do? You know your parents aren't going to stop until you have a boyfriend, so you might as well give it a go."

"Or I could just tell them I have a boyfriend and be done with it," Aaron muttered, shaking his head. "Besides, what if it's just like last time? I don't want to be that awkward guy sat at the bar who's been stood up. I've been that guy too many times already, thanks."

Alex looked at him, deep in thought, an odd expression on his face. "That might work, actually. The fake boyfriend thing, I mean," he added when Aaron looked confused.

"They'd want to meet him. And I'd just lose track of the lies I was telling and make it painfully obvious he wasn't real." Aaron sighed. "Basically, I'm screwed."

"How about me?"

Aaron looked up so fast he was surprised he didn't have whiplash. "What?" he asked, unsure if he had heard the other boy correctly.

"Tell them I'm your boyfriend. It'll get them off your back for a while, and we see each other most days anyway, so it'll seem convincing." Alex paused, looking unsure, but Aaron slowly nodded.

"You know, that's not actually a bad idea. My mom already loves you, and being able to base my boyfriend on a real person would probably help..." He considered it, then nodded. "Good plan. After a while we can stage a breakup, or tell her it just wasn't working out, and remain friends."

Alex nodded, not turning to face him. "Sounds good," he said, voice slightly strained, but Aaron thought nothing of it.

"Great!" They were now on Aaron's street. "Are you sure you don't mind doing this?"

"Sure," Alex replied, scuffing his shoe against the pavement. "So, bye, I guess."

"Bye, darling," Aaron joked, and winked when Alex finally looked him in the eye. They faced each other for a moment, neither daring to move on fear of breaking the moment.

The door opened. "Hello, Alex, dear, how are you?" Aaron's mom said, enveloping him in a large hug. Aaron stifled a laugh at the horrified look on the shorter boy's face as he was pulled into the woman's bosom.

"Hello, Mrs Burr," he replied, slightly muffled by the hug. She pulled back and held him at arm's length, then fixed his hair before turning to Aaron.

"Hey, ma," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek. "See ya, Alex."

Aaron's mom smacked him on the chest. "Don't be so rude. Alex, I'm apologise on the behalf of my son. Would you like to come in for a drink?"

Alex laughed but shook his head. "Regretfully, I have made other arrangements for this evening. Perhaps another time?" He winked at Aaron, and Mrs Burr raised an eyebrow, which they both ignored. "Bye."

As soon as Aaron's mom had dragged him through the door and slammed it shut, the questions began. "What's going on with you and Alex? Are you dating him? How long has this been going on? Does that mean you aren't going on that date with James? Why didn't you tell me?"

Aaron held up his hand to stop her. "Mom, please, stop," he begged, then took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm dating Alex. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I wanted to wait for a few weeks to see what happened before I got your hopes up." He looked down, blushing, and tried to ignore the guilty feeling in his chest.

His mom gasped. "Oh, Aaron, that's wonderful!" She hugged him tightly, and when she pulled back, he was both surprised and slightly alarmed to see tears in her eyes. "Alex is a wonderful young man. The two of you are perfect for each other!" She paused, looking sternly at him from behind her wire rimmed glasses. "But if he ever breaks your heart, I'll go after him myself."

Eyes wide in alarm, Aaron shook his head quickly. "He won't-" His mom silenced him with a harsh look. "Understood," he amended, averting his gaze.

She watched him closely for another couple of seconds, then beamed. "Good. Now, tell me more about you and Alex. How long have you been together? Where was your first date?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, internally panicking. First date? He thought back to when they had met in a cafe a few months ago. "We went to the Revolution Cafe, you know, the one on the corner of..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to read more about Alex and Aaron's "first date" then read this bonus chapter: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7571695


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >Genuinely though, why did I agree to this?
> 
> <because you love me<3
> 
> >You wish
> 
> He sighed and dropped his phone on his bed. Alex clearly want understanding the severity of the situation. Grimacing, he typed out a second message and pressed send, surprised when he received a reply almost immediately. 
> 
> <call me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, two chapters in two days! (Don't expect this to last, I'm just feeling particularly inspired at the moment)

Less than three hours in, Aaron was already beginning to regret his plan. His mom had talked of nothing else all evening, until, unable to take any more, he excused himself and hid in his room, texting Alex for help.

 **You have no idea how seriously she's taking this**  he typed out, then leant back on his bed, waiting for a reply.

_that's good though right?_

Trust Alex to always see the positive side of things. **I guess, but she's asked me loads of shit about our first date (remember that time we got coffee at Revolution then played mini golf?)**

_i paid, if i remember correctly. i'm such a gentleman. but it was great fun, good choice_

**It was fun,** Aaron admitted, thinking back to the day. **Genuinely though, why did I agree to this?**

_because you love me <3_

Aaron scoffed. **You wish**

He sighed and dropped his phone on his bed. Alex clearly wasn't understanding the severity of the situation. Grimacing, he typed out a second message and pressed send, surprised when he received a reply almost immediately. 

 _call me_. 

"Hello?"

"Hey," came Alex's slightly muffled voice, and Aaron found himself smiling involuntarily. "So she wants me to come for dinner?"

"They both do. I don't see why; they've met you before, and they liked you then, why would this be any different? What if they can tell we're lying? Mom would be so upset, and-"

"Aaron," came a soft voice from down the phone. "Relax. How long have we known each other?"

Aaron quickly counted up in his head. "Almost three years?"

"Exactly. I'm sure we can make this work. Laf was convinced we were dating last year, and he saw us together way more often. Besides, we meet up almost every day anyway, just like real couples. Think of it as... platonic dating, if you will."

Aaron paused, a thought suddenly occurring to him. "What about the...less platonic side of things?" There was silence on the other end of the line, so he continued, face burning red. He was extremely glad Alex couldn't see him, and thanked any gods that existed that they were having this conversation on the phone and not face to face. "Y'know, like, kissing and stuff."

Aaron fought the temptation to laugh at Alex's loud cough. "I think we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he spluttered. 

"Great," Aaron replied, trying to sound convincing, but inside he felt oddly disappointed. That was new. Did he _want_  Alex to kiss him? What did that mean?

The boy in question cleared his throat, interrupting Aaron's thoughts. "I should be going," he said quickly, and Aaron grunted in agreement. 

"See you on Friday, 7pm. Don't be late," he joked. 

"I wouldn't dream of it," Alex replied softly, pausing for a moment before hanging up.

Dropping his phone on his bed, Aaron sighed, head falling into his hands. What had he gotten himself into?

-

That night, he dreamt of long hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, chapped lips. He awoke with one name in his mind: Alex.

Hurredly shaking away thoughts of the other man, Aaron jumped out of bed and busied himself with getting dressed, trying to expel ths dream from his mind. It had seemed innocent enough at first, the two of them sat watching a film on Aaron's couch. But then the scene shifted; the room became darker, the seat became smaller, and suddenly they were on each other, lips engaged in a passionate battle for dominance, desperate hands clawing at each other's shirts, pulling them closer, closer, closer, until...

Aaron collapsed backwards onto his bed with a loud groan. What was happening to him? He and Alex had been friend for years, and nothing had ever happened between them. Hell, Aaron didn't know he _wanted_ anything to happen between them. It was just this fake dating shit, he told himself. But, amongst his confusion, one thought in particular seemed to stand out: _this would not end well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always greatly welcomed! Also, come visit me on tumblr:  
> hamilslay (hamilton blog)  
> nerdonthemoon (personal)
> 
> if you want to read more about Alex and Aaron's "first date" then read this bonus chapter: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7571695


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, babe," Aaron said softly, moving forwards. "Had a good day?" He leaned in, and, for a second, it seemed as if their lips would meet, but he shifted at the last minute and kissed the shorter man on the cheek. Catching the faint scent of Aaron's cologne, Alex almost swooned.
> 
> -
> 
> The dinner, part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THREE CHAPTERS IN FOUR DAYS WOW AM I GOING INSANE???
> 
> The second chapter was quite a lot shorter than the first, and I'm afraid this one is quite short too, but the next chapter should be a lot longer, with a bit more action, and , of course, pining.

Alex took a deep breath, smoothing down his shirt for the fourth time before reaching out and knocking on the door. Mrs Burr had obviously been waiting for him, as it swung open barely a second later, and Alex smiled widely at her expectant face.

"Hello, Alex, love," she gushed, beaming at him. She hugged him tightly, then stepped back, holding him at arm's length, her expression suddenly going serious. "My Aaron is very fond of you," she said sternly. "I hope you feel the same way."

"I do," Alex responded automatically, surprised by the honestly of the statement. Mrs Burr seemed satisfied, however, as she released him, allowing him past her.

"He's in the living room," she said with a wink, and Alex thanked her. He entered the room, eyes widening as he took in the sight before him.

Aaron was in a tight black button down, sleeves rolled up slightly to reveal his forearms. His grey slacks fitted him perfectly, showing off his excellent figure. Alex tried not to blush as his friend - boyfriend, his mind helpfully provided - turned and smiled at him. "Hey, babe," he said softly, moving forwards. "Had a good day?" He leaned in, and, for a second, it seemed as if their lips would meet, but Aaron shifted at the last minute and kissed the shorter man on the cheek. Catching the faint scent of Aaron's cologne, Alex almost swooned.

"Hey," he replied, fighting to keep his voice steady. "It's a lot better now I've seen you." He held his breath, hoping he hadn't gone too far, but Aaron laughed, eyes lighting up. 

"Dinner will be in about half an hour, so feel free to make yourself comfortable," he said, gesturing to the sofa behind them. The two of them sat down, Aaron's arm resting on the back of the seat, not quite touching.

"I'll leave you too it," Mrs Burr said from the doorway, winking, then scuttled off to the kitchen. The door closed with a soft click, and neither of them spoke for a moment.

Aaron finally broke the silence. "Thanks for doing this," he muttered, wary eye still watching the door in case his mother decided to come back. 

"No problem," Alex replied, painfully aware of the taller man's arm, which was resting directly behind his head. If he leant back just a few inches, or is Aaron moved his arm forward, they would be touching.

"I mean it," Aaron insisted, turning to face him. "If you hadn't offered to do this-"

"Aaron." Alex looked at him sternly. "I said, no problem."

Neither moved, eyes locked, and it was all Aaron could do to stop himself from leaning forward and letting their mouths touch. His tongue unconsciously moved to wet his lips, and he heard a sharp intake of breath from Alex, who followed the movement with wide eyes.

"Hello, lads," came a voice as the door swung open. "Dinner is almost-" Mr Burr stopped as he saw the two of them jumping apart. "Am I interrupting something?"

Aaron shook his head quickly, and Alex stood up, holding out his hand. "Nice to see you again, sir."

Aaron's father shook Alex's hand firmly, then clapped him hard on the shoulder. "And you, young man. As I was saying, dinner will be ready soon, so you two may want to wrap things up and head on in to the kitchen."

-

"So, how long have the two of you been dating?" Mrs Burr asked after a momentarily lull in conversation. 

Alex and Aaron exchanged looks, then the latter of the two spoke. "Just over three months."

"And Alex, dear, how long have you had the hots for my son?"

Aaron spluttered, choking on a piece of potato. "Mother," he chided, trying to appear calm, and she smiled at him innocently. 

"What? Isn't that what the kids say these days?" 

Aaron risked a glance at Alex, and was relieved to see the other boy smiling. "Well, when we first met, I knew there was something special about him, but I couldn't quite work out what. Back then, I hadn't quite come to terms with my sexuality, but once I had started to date guys, I began to realise I liked Aaron as more than a friend. It took months for me to gather up the courage to ask him out, but in the end he beat me to it." He grinned at Aaron, who found himself smiling back involuntarily. 

"What a lovely story," Mrs Burr gushed, looking fondly at the pair. "Isn't it, dear?" She asked, looking expectantly at her husband, who nodded in agreement.

"Indeed," he replied, not looking up from his dinner. She rolled her eyes and changed the subject, telling the table about her day at work, but Alex was only half listening, his mind on Aaron instead. His 'boyfriend' was sat opposite him, a content and happy smile on his face, and occasionally their eyes would meet and his grin would widen fractionally.

 _This seems natural,_ Alex thought to himself, and realised that the panic he had felt at the start of the evening had melted away, leaving him with a warm, fuzzy feeling inside that, he was certain, had nothing to do with any alcohol he may or may not have consumed.

He turned his attention back to Mrs Burr, listening more intently to her story. She beamed at Alex, and for a moment, he really felt like he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to talk to me on tumblr:  
> hamilslay (hamilton blog)  
> nerdonthemoon (personal)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for the next instalment!


End file.
